Piece of Heaven
by rikuprincess
Summary: Seifer has feelings for his brunette rival and doesn't know if he should tell him or not. What WILL he do?


**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII or any of the characters. They belong to Square-enix.**

**A/N: This is just a quick one-shot and this IS yaoi. That means boyxboy relationships. If you don't like, then don't read. For those of you who do like yaoi then I hope you enjoy this! Please R&R! **

**Piece of Heaven**

Squall Leonhart sat at his desk desperately trying to do some paperwork that he had avoided doing for the past week. But it was very hard for him to get any work when a set of emerald green eyes were staring at him all day. Squall signed a paper and sighed as he looked up at the blonde who was sitting on the couch in his office.

"Seifer, don't you have other stuff to be doing besides staring at me? Say teasing Zell or something?" asked Squall annoyed as he started to read a resume for a new student wanting to enter Garden.

"Nope. Chickenwuss isn't fun to tease anymore," said Seifer standing up and walking over to Squall.

"Well then go do something else. Anything except staring at me," grumbled Squall as he set down the resume and glared at Seifer who stood next to him. _Oh! Looks like the ice princess is irritated by me. How cute,_ thought Seifer although he would never voice that aloud, especially not to Squall, who seemed to hate his guts even after Ultimecia was defeated.

"Fine. Have it your way Ice Princess," said Seifer as he walked out of Squalls office closing the door behind him. Squall breathed a sigh of relief after Seifer was gone. _God I can never get anything done when he is around. But…whenever he does leave or is gone my heart aches for him to come back. Why…why do I feel this way? _wondered Squall as he started to read the resume again, but quickly put it back down when he knew he wouldn't get anymore done that day.

_Might as well go kill some monsters. Nothing else to do,_ thought Squall as he strapped Lionheart to his hip and left his office and headed toward the training center.

Seifer walked through the halls of Garden not really doing anything except thinking about a certain brunette as he entered the Training Center. _Nothing else to do around here except kill some monsters for no good reason. Yep this should be fun,_ thought Seifer sarcastically as he entered the training center alert, but preoccupied with other things. Preoccupied with a certain brunette to be exact.

_Damn why is he always on my mind? I mean I do have somewhat of a crush on him, but who doesn't? Tons of girls AND guys in Garden have crushes on him. But that doesn't explain why I think of him every minute of every day. Oh God, don't tell me I'm in love with him?! N-No! There is no way! I'm just thinking too much on this,_ thought Seifer as he walked further into the center and soon he heard battling up ahead.

_Who could that be?_ thought Seifer as he rounded a corner and saw a certain brunette fighting a pissed off T-Rexuar. _What's Squall doing here? I thought he was working,_ thought Seifer as he watched the brunette fight the monster. Squalls graceful moves and leaps as he slashed at the T-Rexuar with his gunblade, Lionheart. In a couple of minutes the monster easily crumbled under Squalls carefully landed blows.

"What do you want Seifer?" asked Squall his back still to Seifer. _Observant bastard isn't he?_ Thought Seifer as he came out from behind some bushes and walked up to Squall.

"I don't want anything. I came here to get some training in. And it seems that you haven't lost your touch eh? I thought I'd brush up on my fighting so I don't get rusty," said Seifer as he saw Squall smirk.

"Seifer your never gonna beat me and the sooner you admit that to yourself the better," said Squall coldly as he started to walk away. Suddenly Seifer caught the brunette's wrist and pulled him back toward him as he unexpectedly pressed his lips to Squall's. Seifer felt Squall tense up, but no struggle ensued.

Soon the blonde felt Squall relax into the kiss and start to kiss him back. Seifer then reluctantly pulled back for air and looked at the brunette who face was flushed from the kiss.

"Squall…I know I'll never say I said this, but I like you a lot. Will…will you go out with me?" asked Seifer as Squall turned to him, his slate grey eyes unguarded with a look of surprise. Squall seemed to think for a minute before answering.

"What do you think dumbass," said Squall before he quickly leaned toward Seifer and crushed his lips to the blonde's in an unexpected kiss. Seifer was stunned from surprise for a moment before he started kissing the brunette back.

"Seifer…we shouldn't exactly do this here," said Squall huskily as he pulled back from the kiss, breathless. Seifer ignored his statement and started to nip and suck at the brunette's neck. Squall groaned and felt a rush of heat go straight to his groin. Squall felt Seifer's hands reach under his shirt as they started to caress his stomach. Seifer stopped sucking at the brunette's neck to passionately kiss Squall who groaned.

"S-Seifer…please let's go to your room. I don't think we want to get caught here," said Squall breathlessly as Seifer looked at him with desire in his eyes.

"Okay…" whispered Seifer seductively into Squalls ear and suddenly Squall was in Seifer's arms bridal-style.

"H-Hey! Seifer put me down! I can walk you know," said Squall surprised as he blushed slightly.

"Oh, c'mon Princess! Let me have a little fun," said Seifer as he walked out of the training center with a blushing Squall in his arms, who was also giving the floor a death glare that could kill. Seifer smirked at Squalls glare as they walked into his room. Seifer gently set Squall on his feet and the brunette quickly hit Seifer on the arm playfully.

"Idiot! What are you trying to do? Make me the laughing stock of Garden?" asked Squall quietly as he blushed when Seifer leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the cheek.

"No. I'm treating you like a person should treat his lover. So shall we continue where we left off?" asked Seifer as he caught the brunette's unexpecting lips in a passionate kiss. Squall groaned into the kiss and he gasped into the kiss in surprise when he felt Seifer pick him up.

The next thing Squall felt was being set onto Seifer's bed as the kiss was broken. Squall growled at the lose of Seifer's lips on his own as the blonde smirked at him. Seifer quickly removed his shirt and resumed kissing Squall. Squall groaned into the kiss as Seifer's hands went under his shirt and started to caress his nipples. Squalls nipples hardened instantly under Seifer's hands and Squall groaned in pleasure. Seifer broke the kiss momentarily to pull off Squalls shirt, which the brunette was more then glad to get rid of.

Seifer resumed kissing the brunette the instant the shirt was off. Seifer then trailed kisses along Squall's jaw line and down his neck. As Seifer sucked at Squalls neck he started to unbutton his own pants which were becoming slightly uncomfortable because of his growing erection. Seifer stopped sucking Squall's neck to kick off his pants and boxers, which fell abandoned onto the floor.

Squall then looked at Seifer. Those emerald green eyes that were darkened with desire were staring into his slate-grey ones. Squall's eyes then traveled down Seifer's muscled body and stopped at the blonde's erection. It stood there fully erect and Squall couldn't tear his gaze away from it. As the blonde chuckled Squall finally brought his gaze from Seifer's erection to the blonde's smirking face.

Seifer then swiftly leaned forward and kissed Squall. Seifer felt Squalls hands caress his chest and he groaned slightly when the brunette's hands toyed with his nipples. Seifer kissed Squall passionately as his hands started to unbutton the brunette's pants. As Seifer was undoing Squalls pants he could feel a bulge in them from the brunette's hardening length.

Squall moaned as Seifer's hand brushed over his already semi-hard cock. Squall saw Seifer smirk at his reaction and the blonde roughly pulled off Squall's pants. Squall groaned as his erection became fully erect when it was exposed to the cold air of the room. Squall gasped softly as Seifer started to lick his nipples and gently stroke his erection. Squall groaned as Seifer moved down and started to kiss and lick at his stomach and lower abdomen while still stroking him.

Seifer stopped kissing the brunette boy stomach and looked at his face. He was flushed and Squall's eyes were darkened with desire and pleasure, they were half-lidded as well. Seifer hesitantly licked his dry lips as he moved back up the brunette's body and kissed the brunette passionately.

"Squall…God; I love you so goddamn much. I want to be inside of you so bad. I want you to be mine," said Seifer huskily as he moved down to kiss Squall's jawline.

"Then take me…" whispered Squall softly and seductively as he opened his eyes slightly to look at his soon-to-be-lover.

Squall would never openly admit it but he always had had feelings for his blonde childhood rival. No matter how many times he told himself that it was just rivalry Squall knew that, deep down, it was love that he felt for Seifer. Squall saw Seifer look at him and he smirked slightly.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Squall as Seifer looked at him uncertainly and reached over into his dresser drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"Won't this be your first time?" asked Seifer as he squeezed lube out onto his fingers as Squall nodded.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait? I can if you're nervous or something…" asked Seifer as he looked at Squall. Then, unexpectedly, Squall leaned forward and kissed Seifer roughly and passionately so that the blonde was left breathless.

"As long as it's with you I'll be fine. I WANT my first time to be with you. I wouldn't want it any other way," said Squall truthfully as Seifer kissed him and pushed one of his fingers into Squalls entrance. Squall shifted uncomfortably as the finger entered him, but soon got used to it and started to move with it. Then Seifer added a second finger and Squall winced slightly. Then Seifer added a third finger and Squall whimpered slightly as a slight pain shot through him.

Soon after Squall got used to Seifer's fingers they were removed. Squall whimpered and Seifer positioned himself above the brunette.

"Just relax okay? It'll be easier if you do," whispered Seifer as he slowly entered Squall. Squall winced as Seifer entered him. It hurt more then the brunette thought it would and he had to bite his lower lip to hold back a yelp.

"Ah…Squall you're so tight," said Seifer as he pushed deeper into Squall. Squall couldn't hold it in any longer and moaned softly in pain.

Seifer noticed so he quickly thrust all the way into Squall which made the brunette almost scream in pain and Seifer saw tears slide down the brunette's cheeks. Seifer then gathered the brunette in his arms and held him tightly.

"Shhhhhh, shhhhhhh. I'm sorry Squall, I really am. We can stop, its okay," cooed Seifer trying to calm Squall as he answered in a shaky voice.

"N-No…don't stop…just let me get used to it," said Squall softly as he stopped crying and was actually getting used to having Seifer inside of him.

"You can move…" said Squall after a couple of minutes as Seifer nodded and started to move in and out of Squall. Squall felt pain, but it was soon overtaken by the pleasure he felt. Squall groaned and moaned as Seifer thrust in and out of him.

"Ahh…S-Sei…fer…harder…faster," moaned Squall as Seifer complied with the brunette's request. Seifer thrust in harder and faster as well as stroking Squall's erection in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long until Squall reached his climax and came, spilling his seed onto both his and Seifer stomachs. Seifer thrust a couple more times into Squall until he came, shooting his seed into his new brunette lover.

Seifer gently pulled out of Squall and laid beside him. Seifer gathered up the brunette into his arms and kissed his temple.

"That…was amazing…" whispered Squall as he was recovering from his orgasm.

"Yeah…it was," said Seifer as he lovingly kissed his new lover. Squall smiled at Seifer for the first time. Squall had never smiled at anyone, but he was so happy that he just couldn't help but smile. Seifer was surprised by Squall's sudden expression of emotion and he looked so damn hot when he smiled that Seifer couldn't help, but kiss Squall.

"I love you Squall…" said Seifer as held the brunette close to him, Squall resting his head on Seifer's chest.

"I love you too Seifer…" said Squall closing his eyes while snuggling into the arms of his lover.

"Goodnight Squall," said Seifer as he closed his eyes as sleep overtook them, truly happy and not afraid of what tomorrow would bring. They knew that they would always be together. No matter what tomorrow would throw at them they would make it through together. They would be together…forever more.


End file.
